


perfect fit

by seocago



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Jaehyun's babie, Just fluff., M/M, fluff?, johnny is a babie, pls save me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seocago/pseuds/seocago
Summary: Jaehyun came to the conclusion that: Johnny wants to be small. And he is more than ready to give him exactly what he wants.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	perfect fit

**Author's Note:**

> I just.. needed to get this out of my head so there you go. Babie Johnny.

"Why do you like oversized sweaters so much?" Jaehyun had once asked.

"Oh." Johnny unconsciously held up his sweater paws, looking at them for a quite long time before turning his gaze to Jaehyun. Saying, "The stylist gave me this."

It was hard to keep his hands to himself seeing those paws, Jaehyun had to admit. He wanted to hold them—hold Johnny. But he couldn't really do that for no reason, could he? At least not when the camera's rolling.

So he just shrugged it off, trying his best not to look like he's affected. 

He started to notice Johnny and those paws more often though. He would walk around in the dorm with a big hoodie, hands completely hidden under the soft fabric. Johnny looked content in those, and Jaehyun wondered whether the stylist also took charge of their sleeping suits.

It was not until he heard Johnny saying that he wanted to have a body like Taeil's—that he wanted to get hugged too, on a national tv that Jaehyun connected the dots. 

"He has the kind of body that you want to hug," Johnny said, hand playing with the hem of his jacket sleeve. "I want to have a body like that, I want to get hugged too."

A silly reason, the whole room bursted out in laughter. Even the MCs took turns in hugging Taeil. All the attention was on him.

And when everyone else was laughing, Jaehyun couldn't help but to notice the longing in Johnny's eyes.

He came to the conclusion that; Johnny wants to be small. And Jaehyun is more than ready to give him exactly what he wants.

Later that night, he barged into Johnny and Haechan's room. Announcing, "Taeyong said he'll carry if you play in his room."

Haechan, seated in his gaming chair, took off his headphones and turned to look at Jaehyun right away. "He said that?"

He didn't. But Taeyong wouldn't mind helping the kid jump up a tier or two, would he?

"Only if you play in his room," said Jaehyun, waving his own laptop that he had brought with him. "Didn't you say that you wanted to level up quick?"

"Heck yes." Haechan sprung up, taking Jaehyun's laptop with him as he left the room. Jaehyun locked the door right away.

Johnny, looking all confused in his bed, looked up at the approaching Jaehyun and asked, "Did you just lock the door?"

"I did," Jaehyun said, pulling Johnny into his arms; face plush against his chest. He gave a kiss on the top of his head and held him even closer as Johnny tried to pull away.

"What is this for?" He asked, confused. He gave up quite easily though, wrapping his arms around Jaehyun's waist and nuzzled into his warmth.

Jaehyun's answer came in the form of another kiss and a soft caress on the back of Johnny's head. "Just let me hold you," he mumbled, face buried on his hair.

The room was filled with silence for a while before Johnny finally opened his mouth, "Okay."

He didn't know what's going on, but he liked the feeling of being in Jaehyun's arms. So he closed his eyes, letting the younger hold him for as long as he wanted.

"You fit in my arms perfectly," Jaehyun said, making Johnny let out a soft chuckle. And when he tried to pull away this time, he let him. 

Johnny looked up at him. Asking, "I do?"

"You do." He leaned in to kiss his forehead before getting on his bed, sitting right in front of him. He then held up his palms. "Give me your hands."

Johnny obliged. He was using his brown oversized hoodie, hands buried deep in his sweater paws—letting Jaehyun take hold of them.

He could only watch as the younger man brought up his hands to his lips, kissing it through the soft fabric of his hoodie. "You're so distracting, you know," Jaehyun said. "And tiny. You're so tiny."

"I am?"

"You are." Jaehyun carefully brought down the older's hands, pulling him closer as he put Johnny's arms around his torso; saying, "Come give me a hug."

"Okay," Johnny said, scooting closer. He buried his face on the crook of Jaehyun's neck and sighed softly in content as he held him close. "This is weird."

"Bad weird?" The younger asked, starting to rock their body back and forth gently. "We can stop, if you want."

Johnny shook his head; arms tightening as he snuggled even deeper into his warmth. "Good weird."

"More?" Jaehyun asked.

"More," Johnny confirmed.

A soft laughter escaped Jaehyun's lips. He squeezed Johnny in his arms, pressing his lips against his forehead and said, "Okay."


End file.
